The Secret Within
by writing-makes-me-vaclempt
Summary: 16 year-old Marissa Thatcher had it all. Fame, looks, and friends. She also has a secret, one even she doesn't know about. A secret that could have helped save her best friend. A secret that almost killed her and Harry Potter... *Harry's 4th year*
1. Marissa

"He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy. He wasn't good enough for her..." 16 year-old Marissa Thatcher danced around her room while blasting Avril Lavigne "Sk8er Boi" through her stereo. Her suitcase laid open on her bed as she went from her closet to shelves tosssing things in. After she made sure she had everything she would need, she zippered it up and dragged it down her stairs. The next day she would be leaving for London, England to stay with her aunt until the term began at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Marissa was entering her fifth year at Hogwarts. She came from a long line of witches and wizards, all of which atteneded Hogwarts for their education. She currently lived Miami, Florida with her parents and her younger brother Gavin who was entering his fourth year at Hogwarts. As she raced back up the stairs to retrieve her school supplies, Gavin was coming down the stairs and nearly ran over her toes with his luggage. "Watch where you're going pea-brain,"she said shooting him an icy- glare. He merely stuck his tongue out at her and continued down the stairs. She went to over to fetch her owl, Destiny, whose cage was sitting next to her beloved surfboard.  
  
"Won't be seeing you for a few months," she said tapping it lightly. She took Destiny's cage downstairs and placed her on top of her trunk containing her robes, wand, and school books. Marissa and her brother were the only American students who attended Hogwarts. There weren't many witches in the US, so there were barely any schools around. And besides, every generation of Thatchers had attended Hogwarts. Why break the tradition now?  
  
"Everyone set to go?"asked their father as he and Gavin finished loading their SUV. Marissa nodded and hopped in the backseat with Destiny's cage in her lap. Gavin slid in next to her and her mother took the passenger's seat next to her father.  
  
They arrived at the airport shortly after and checked in all their luggage. They made their way through bustling crowd and took their seats in the terminal, waiting for their plane to arrive. Moments later a voice came over the loudspeaker announcing their flight was ready for boarding. They stood up and their parents bid them farewell.  
  
"O my babies are leaving once again!"cried their mother getting all teary eyed pulling both her children into a tight hug.  
  
"Honestly Felicia. You get like this every year,"said their father.  
  
"I know, I know. It's just that it's a long 10 months without them! Promise me you'll write as often as you can. Both of you. I want a letter from you the first day you get there." Gavin rolled his eyes and Marissa let out a small sigh. They knew Dash, the family owl, would already be there the moment they set foot in school with a letter from their mother. Quite embarassing, actually.  
  
With more tears from their mother and shouts of good-luck from their father, Marissa and Gavin boarded their plane. They moved quickly through the narrow isles, edging around other passengers who were also looking for their seats and storing their luggage in the overhead compartments. They soon found their places, Gavin claiming the window seat at once leaving Marissa next to an old plump business man who fell fast asleep as soon as he hit his seat. She quickly dug for her CD player and snapped her earphones onto her head. This was going to be a long flight.... 


	2. Aunt Flo

"Marissa! Wake up!We're here!"yelled Gavin shaking his sister furiously. Her eyelids snapped open to find her brother cowering over her.  
  
"Do you have to be such a pest?"  
  
"O come on. You know you love me."He smiled his devious smile and then jumped over her into the isle. Marissa quickly gathered up her things and made her way through the plane and down to the tarmack. Once her feet were on solid ground, she peered into the crowd looking for her aunt.  
  
"Marissa! Gavin! Over here kids!" Marissa turned into the direction of her aunt's voice. There she stood in the crowd, all her beads and bangles clanging together and she waved her arm furiously at them. Her aunt Flo was the spitting image of her mother:they were twins. Although the fact that they were twins didn't stop them from being two completely different people.  
  
Aunt Flo was the troublemaker of the two, always getting herself into mischief because of her stubborness. She was also the more outgoing and eccentric of the two, always wearing tremendous amounts of jewelry and brightly colored clothing when she wasn't in the wizarding world wearing her black robes. Marissa and Gavin loved staying with their aunt Flo in London. It was always so much fun with her around.  
  
Gavin quickly darted over to his aunt, while Marissa tried to keep up.  
  
"Hey! Here are my pals! Heavens, you both have gotten so tall. Well, let's move along now. We'll need to pickup your luggage and then make a quick stop at the jewelers before heading home."  
  
They made their way to the luggage carousel and then loaded the car. They pulled out onto the highway.  
  
"Why don't you say we let the top down kids." Marissa could feel the wind flowing past them as her aunt let the top down to her 1969 hot pink Chevy convertible.  
  
"Aunt Flo? Haven't you ever considered getting a new car? In a less...flashy color?"asked Gavin pulling his visor down over his eyes.  
  
"What? And get rid of Pinky? Never! Besides, I don't think the color is too flashy. Maybe it stands out a little but I wouldn't call it flashy. Would you say it's flashy dear?"  
  
"Actually, I love the color Aunt Flo,"said Marissa smiling over at her aunt. There's one thing she loved about her aunt and her mother that they both had in common. Their British accents.  
  
They moved off the highway and were suddenly parked in front a small jewelry store in their aunt's town.  
  
"Alright kids. I just need to pick something up. I'll be out in a bit."Flo disappeared into the shop and then emerged shortly after with a small bag. She pulled out a ring with "FLO" spelled out in diamonds.  
  
"Had it custom made,"she said slipping it onto her finger and holding up her hand to admire it. "Well, they do say diamonds are a girl's best friend." She started the car once again and sped off towards her home.  
  
Aunt Flo lived on Maple Lane in London. Her house looks like a small quaint cottage overwhelmed by lawn decorations. They unloaded their luggage and dragged it all into the house. The living room and everything else inside was just as they had remembered it. Colorful and filled with various items from all her travels. Their aunt was a reporter for the Daily Prophet, a popular wizarding newspaper and was often sent around the world to follow stories.  
  
"Before you two get settled in your rooms I have a special surprise,"she turned and took something out of a small vase on the mantleplace behind her. "The Prophet asked me to do a coverage of the Quidditch World Cup so I have in my hands 3 box seat tickets, 2 extra for my special VIP guests!"  
  
"Sweet! Box seats!"yelled Gavin grabbing his ticket and dancing around the room.  
  
"O my God! Are you serious?! This is awsome!"Marissa grabbed her ticket and ran upstairs yelling a quick "thanks" to her aunt. Marissa's room was actually a small loft in the attic. She climbed the narrow staircase, reaching the attic door and then making a sharp left turn to her room. She walked in to find everything as they way she had left it last summer before leaving for Hogwarts.  
  
The loft was half the size of her old room. Her twin bed was pushed against the left wall. Next to that was her small nightstand and next to that was her reading window, with a small hidden compartment underneath the bench. Her trunk had already been brought up, probably apparated by her aunt. She went over to the desk to write a quick note to her friends, Fred and George Weasley.  
  
Dear Fred and George, I just arrived at my aunt's house. Guess what? She got us box seats to the Quidditch World Cup! Isn't that great? Are you guys going to the cup? I won first place for the Surf America competition I told you about. I'm bringing my album to school. I'll show you on the train. Anyways, gotta go. Going to Diagon for school supplies tomorrow. Write back soon. Love Always, Marissa  
  
She quickly folded up the letter and tied it to Destiny's leg.  
  
"Take it to Fred and George Weasley please."Destiny nipped Marissa's fingers lightly and then flew out through the open window. She began to unpack her things, sorting out all her homework and shaking out all her school robes and frowning at her itchy gray uniform skirt. She hung up all her clothes in the closet and was about to open up her secret compartment when an owl came swooping down and landed on her bed. She recognized it as a Hogwarts owl.  
  
"Thanks."She said untying the letter and sending the bird back out into the sky. Concealed in the envelope were several pieces of parchment listing her school supplies as well as a welcome back letter from Professor Dumbledore. When she was done reading she stuffed them all back in the envelope. She headed over to the window and tapped a panel of wood on the bench to open her secret compartment. The board came off easily and she began to empty out the contents. There was a poster of the Weird Sisters, one of her favorite bands, several books on various Quidditch teams, a photo album, a magical sketch pad and artset and a small box of dungbombs and other items bought at Zonko's joke shop from her last trip to Hogsmeade.  
  
She returned everything back to the compartment, except for the photo album. She had never seen this one before. She put the board back in it place and went downstairs to find her aunt... 


	3. The Album

Marissa made her way back downstairs, passing her brother's room as he was furiously trying to finish his homework before the start of term in a few days. She continued through the living room to the kitchen where she found her aunt.  
  
"Hello dear. Glad you came down. Just making some chocolate chip cookies the muggle way. She held up a yellow package."Break and bake."  
  
Marissa sat down at the table and ran her fingers over the leather covers of the photo album.  
  
"Aunt Flo, I found this in my room."she said holding up the album. Her aunt turned around and a smile spread across her face when she saw the album.  
  
"Ah yes. Must have thrown that in there when we were tidying up before you left last year. Well go on now, have a look."  
  
Marissa opened the album to the first page. There was a picture of a young girl standing in what looked like the Griffyndor common room. She turned to the second page and saw the same girl standing in the common room only she had shorter hair. The girl began to wave at her.  
  
"Are these pictures of you and mom at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Thought the common room looked familiar now didn't it? Yes, that's me and your mum our third year at Hogwarts. I was always running around with my magic camera, taking photos at every chance I had. Almost got it confiscated by the headmaster when he caught me sneaking into the Slytherin house to investigate rumors of dark arts going on. Turned out just to be Lucious Malfoy screwing with his potions homework. Stupid git never could get anything right. Milk dear?"  
  
By now Marissa was flipping through the album watching as the young students in the pictures smiled and waved back at her.  
  
"Aunt Flo, who are these people?" Her aunt looked over her shoulder and slowly lowered her spectacles to examine the photo.  
  
"Bless my soul dear child...That's Lily and James Potter." She took the book from the table and stared at the picture.  
  
"Lily and James Potter?"Marissa said in disbelief.  
  
"That's right. I remember this photo. Lily was a dear friend of your mum . Sweet girl, that Lily. It's no wonder James fancied her so much. "  
  
Marissa turned the book and flipped to the next page.  
  
"Ah yes. There's James on his broomstick. He was the Seeker for the house Quidditch team you know. Quite handsome. Had a crush on him myself, first year. I always remember he would let me interview him after all the games for practice. Told me I was going to be a great journalist one day. Good, loyal friends those Potters were. Terrible thing that happened to them. I remember your mum crying so terribly when she found out. Wouldn't come out of her room for days. You were too young to remember, dear."  
  
Her aunt paused for a moment to wipe some tears that were forming in her eyes. Marissa looked down at the pictures and immediately thought of Harry, Lily and James' son who also attended Hogwarts and was in the same year as her brother.  
  
"I go to school with Harry,"she said slowly."He's the same year as Gavin."  
  
Her aunt looked up."Ah yes. Young Harry. I remember you and Gavin telling me stories about him. A miracle how he survived. Still has that scar, I'm sure."  
  
Marissa nodded.  
  
"Pity. James and Lily were so excited. Their first child. They loved him so much. She sacraficed herself for him you know. Not surprised she did, though. Even He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named couldn't stop her from protecting her child. How's he doing?Harry?"  
  
Marissa's mind began to recall the events that had occured since the year Harry arrived at Hogwarts. First with the Sorcer's Stone, then that horrible snake in the Chamber of Secrets and only last year the whole ordeal with Sirius Black, who was still at large. The thought of dementors made her shudder.  
  
"He's doing well, I suppose. Definitely stirs things up at school. Always something to talk about when Harry's around."  
  
"Well, he's no ordinary boy you know. Something about him...still puzzles the greatest wizards of today how he could have survived. Bet he looks exactly like his father....Well enough of this chatter. It's getting late. Why don't you hurry on upstairs. We need to get to Diagon Alley bright and early."Flo handed her a plate of cookies. Marissa took it from her along with the album and her glass of milk.  
  
"And don't forget to give some to your brother." Marissa headed back to the attic, throwing some cookies into her brother's room, not paying attention to where she aimed.  
  
Back in her room she quickly changed into her pajamas and took out the journal Aunt Flo had given her earlier in the summer for her 16th birthday. She tickled the wings of the fairy on the cover. The picture giggled and the journal unfolded onto her bed to a fresh page. She dug around in her trunk for her quill and ink jar and began to scribble down the events of the past few days. 


	4. Best Friends

The next day Marissa was up bright and early. As she came back from the shower, she found Destiny perched on the edge of her desk chair. There was a letter attached to her leg. Marissa quickly untied the letter.  
  
Dear Marissa, Glad to hear you're back! Congratulations on winning your competition. Father wants to hear all about it(of course).You'll never beleive this but we have box seats to the cup as well! Harry and Hermione are here. They're coming to the Cup with us. George and I finally tested our Ton-Tongue Toffees on Harry's muggle cousin Dudley. Boy did that ever give that fat little git and his parents a fright! Have fun at Diagon Alley! We'll see you at the cup. Your Friends, Fred and George  
  
Marissa smiled as she read the good news. As she read on, she suddenly remembered the album and what her aunt had said about Harry's parents. "Poor Harry,"she thought to herself. She finished the letter and then remembering the time, got dressed. She grabbed her list of school supplies and the key to the family vault at Gringott's bank. When she was ready she made her way downstairs.  
  
"There you are dear! Well hurry along now! We have lots to do today!."Flo took a small jar from a shelf near the fireplace and held it out to Gavin.  
  
"Alright Gavin, dear. You go first. Remember, loud and clear." Gavin took a pinch of Floo Powder and tossed it into the fire.  
  
"Diagon Alley!" He shouted. Moments later he disappeared into the flames.  
  
"Ok then. Marissa, you next love." Marissa took some powder from the jar and repeated the same actions as her brother. Moments later she was standing in Flourish and Blotts. Her aunt appeared and the three of them made their way to Gringotts. Marissa and Gavin each filled their leather bags with coins, still leaving their vault quite full. They returned to Flouirsh and Blotts to pickup the books they would be needing.  
  
The shop was filled with Hogwarts students, also getting supplies for the new school year. As she made her way through the shelves, she stopped to talk to friends along the way and helped ease some nerves of some first year students. After replenishing her supply of quills, ink and parchment she browsed the shelves once more for some leisure reading. After she paid for Techniques of Great Wizard Artists and Castles of the Rich and Magical she met up with her brother and aunt at the front of the store.  
  
"It says here you both will be needing dress robes,"she said reading the next item off the list."I know exactly where to go."Dragging their supplies behind them, Marissa and Gavin followed their aunt to a small robe shop down the path from Flourish and Blotts. They entered the shop and left their supplies at the front of the shops as they browsed around. Marissa made her way through store moving her hands over the various fabrics and admiring all the different shades of color. As she passed the different threads and needles she came across a small book with Dresses by Design written across the cover. Expecting it to be some kind of cataloge, she opened the book to find that all the page were empty.  
  
"There's nothing written in there dear."She turned to find an old witch wobbling towards her.  
  
"From the makers of Come to Life Sketchbooks and True Colors Art Supplies comes the Dresses by Design Book. For any artist who wants their garments to be truly original. And what's more original that designing them yourself?"The old witch read off a description tacked to the shelf.  
  
"So how exactly does this work?"asked Marissa.  
  
The old witch let out a long dry cough and continued to speak.  
  
"First you draw whatever garment it is that you would like on one of these pages. Then tear the page out of the book and fold it up and tie it together with a piece of this thread, she took a spool of white thread off the shelf and continued, then place it in an empty trunk or wardrobe and in a few days it should be ready. But don't open the trunk or wardrobe until then or it won't work. You can't rush perfection. Also, I suggest you only use this on special occasions. The thread is quite pricey and it has to be this kind."  
  
Marissa nodded and looked at the book and spool of thread. She counted her money and decided she had enough. She paid for her items and then set off to find her aunt and her brother. After searching for a little while, she found them at the front of the store already waiting for her.  
  
"I decided to try this out before I go and buy dress robes,"she said showing the book to her aunt.  
  
"Whatever you want dear, is fine with me. Why don't you say we head off to the Leaky Cauldron kids? All this shopping seems to have worked up my appetite." They made their way through Diagon Alley to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch.  
  
About an hour and 2 bowls of treacle pudding later, Marissa was still sitting in the Leaky Cauldron with a pencil skteching her aunt who was talking to some people at the bar.  
  
"Well look who it is..."A familiar voice came from behind Marissa. She put her drawing materials down on the table and turned to see if it was who she thought it was.  
  
"Cedric!" Marissa and jumped out of her seat into Cedric's open arms. Cedric Diggory was a seventeen year old student at Hogwarts. The Diggorys and the Thatchers were good friends and Marissa and Cedric had grown up together.  
  
"So, what is the most popular girl at Hogwarts doing at the Leaky Cauldron?"asked Cedric taking a seat next to Marissa. She cracked a small smile. Marissa was very popular at school and had a lot of friends.  
  
"Aunt Flo just took us into Diagon to get our school supplies. How about you?"  
  
"Same. I got all the pictures you sent me. You looked great with that trophy." Marissa's cheeks turned pink.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Yeah. I framed it. It's in my room. I bet no other wizard could say his best friend was a Surf America champion." Marissa turned an even darker shade of pink.  
  
"It's nothing. Really. Anyways, are you going to the Cup tomorrow? My aunt got us box seats and..."  
  
"Box seats?! You're SO incredibly lucky!" interrupted Cedric excitedly. "My Father and I are going. Maybe our tents will be near each other."  
  
"Tents?"asked Marissa confused.  
  
"Honestly, Marissa. I think you swallowed too much salt water this summer. Everyone stays in tents, before the game."  
  
"O...ok,"she said still confused.  
  
"Marissa dear, let's move along now. Where's your brother? Oh hello Ceddie dear."Aunt Flo came over to the table to collect her belongings.  
  
"Hello Ms. Harris."  
  
"Oh call me Flo dear. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to peel Marissa away from you. A lot to do before the Cup tomorrow. I assume you're going?"  
  
"Yes. My Father and I are going."  
  
"Lovely! Maybe we'll catch you along the way! I'm doing a little spread for the Prophet. Well, we'll be seeing you tomorrow dear." She smiled fondly at Cedric who said goodbye to Marissa and made his way towards the alley.  
  
"I always liked Cedric. It's surprises me that you two haven't become an item yet. He obviously has an eye for you,"said her aunt peering at her over her spectacles.  
  
"Cedric? Please Aunt Flo. We've been friends since we were babies. I don't like him like that."  
  
Flo sighed."Marissa, love, trust me. I know all the signs when I see it. And looks like our friend Cedric Diggory has a little crush on you. You're not still sweet on Oliver are you?"  
  
Marissa's senses perked up on the sound of Oliver's name. Marissa had dated Oliver Wood, captain of Griffyndor's Quidditch team for a year but after he left Hogwarts they had broken up. They still remained friends but she had to admit, she still had feelings for him. After a few moments, she jerked back into reality.  
  
"Still have feelings for Oliver? Aunt Flo I have no idea what you're talking about. We broke up and we're just good friends now. End of story."She quickly began to gather her things. So what if she still liked Oliver a little bit? Doesn't mean she had to go running to Cedric.  
  
Back at her aunt's house Marissa wiped Cedric and Oliver out of her head. Tomorrow was the Quidditch Cup and she was going to relax and have a good time... 


	5. Hint Hint

It was another early start for Marissa the next day. She awoke before the crack of dawn and after getting ready she sat quietly at the kitchen table trying to eat her breakfast. As her aunt placed a stack of pancakes in front of her, her brother's head rested on his left hand. His other hand was submerged into maple syrup.  
  
"Come on kids. Eat up. We need to get to Stoatshead Hill early if we're going to find that portkey."Their aunt left the room.  
  
By now, Gavin had awaken and was washing his hands in the sink.  
  
"What's a portkey?" He asked.  
  
"I have no clue." They quickly finished their breakfast and headed out the door. They walked down the block to the bus stop, since they couldn't take the car. Marissa took her CD player out of her bag and put her earphones on. The bus stopped two block aways from the hill so they walked the rest of the way. Once they reached the top, they found a few other wizards and witches already there searching for the portkey. Right away Marissa could see from the sea of flaming red hair that the Weasley family had already arrived.  
  
"Fred! George!" she quickly stopped her cd player and rushed over to her friends. They welcomed her with hugs.  
  
"This is going to be great! They're still looking for the portkey. You look nice,"said George surveying her outfit.  
  
Marissa was wearing jeans, orange Nike's, a white tank with silver rhinestones on her bra straps, and a Billabong longsleeves tee tied around her wiast. It was one of those very few chances to wear "normal clothes" when she was in the wizarding world.  
  
"You guys don't look bad yourselves for two guys who have never dressed like Muggles before. I, personally would have chosen a different style but then again...that's just me." She looked over to her left where she saw Harry, Ron and Hermione talking. Her and the twins walked over to join them.  
  
"Hey guys,"she said giving them each a hug."How was your summer?'  
  
"Good,"they all replied. Harry stood there as the rest of the group conversed excitedly about the game that night. He had had a crush on Marissa ever since last year when she congratulated him at the Quidditch final with a kiss on the cheek. He remembered the conditions had been horrible, but he caught the snitch. Oliver, former captain and Marissa's ex- boyfriend was so happy he was in tears. Now it was a new year and she was single once again. Would he be able to make his move?  
  
As Harry was pondering all this, Amos Diggory came over and announced he had found the portkey.  
  
"You all know my son Cedric."  
  
Harry watched as Cedric went over to Marissa and gave her a long hard hug. He knew that Cedric and Marissa were best friends and that she had congratulated him too, last year, when Hufflepuff beat Gryffindor in a Quidditch match. Cedric was seventeen and entering his 6th year at Hogwarts. He was tall and handsome and very popular like Marissa. Harry looked at them, standing side by side, and they seemed to make the perfect couple.  
  
Mr. Diggory began to boast about how his son had beaten Harry last year when Mr. Weasley stepped in and announced it was time to get moving. They all crowded around the small boot, their large backpacks making it difficult to space out. Mr. Weasley began to count down and soon it felt like they were flying through the air.  
  
Marissa couldn't see a thing. The wind was blowing so hard she couldn't open her eyes. Then suddenly, there was a small pop and she hit the ground. Something heavy fell on top of her. She opened her eye to see Fred Weasley lying on top of her.  
  
"Mighty comfy, this position is. I think I'll just wait around here 'til the match starts,"he said smiling down at her.  
  
"Get off me Fred!" she rolled him over onto the grass and hoisted herself up.  
  
"I think you enjoyed that a little too much Fred,"said George. He winked at Ron.  
  
"Yea, Fred. If I'm not not mistaken, I'd say you looked a little smitten with Marissa,"said Ron smiling deviously at his brother.  
  
"Shut up Ron!"yelled Fred tackling his brother to the ground.  
  
"Boys. Honestly,"said Marissa. Hermione smiled and Ginny let out a giggle. Harry who had overheard, looked over at Marissa who gave him a small wink. He could feel his cheeks turn pink and he picked up his pace.  
  
They walked a for a few minutes and soon met up with two old wizards with a quill and a roll of parchment. The adults went over and spoke to them. They came back, Mr. Diggory taking Cedric with him and leaving and Flo and Mr. Weasley taking their groups straight ahead. A Muggle was standing there.  
  
"Stay here dears."Flo went over to the head of the group to pay Mr. Roberts, the Muggle running the campsite. Then they all entered, looking out at the sea of tents ahead of them.  
  
"We'll see you later on then Arthur,"said Aunt Flo waving at Mr. Weasley. He returned the gester. Marissa and Gavin waved goodbye as the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione set off down the path.  
  
"Alright kids. This way."They followed their aunt down a different path winding in and out of tents. Many of their friends and schoolmates from Hogwarts were there with their families, eagerly anticipating the match. After walked a few more rows of tents down they finally stopped. Their tent had already been set up and there was a sign reading Flora Harris tacked to a stake in the ground.  
  
"My my. I wonder who pitched our tents already,"said Aunt Flo ducking inside. Just then Marissa saw a head poke out from the tent to her left.  
  
It was Oliver. 


	6. Coincidence

Marissa's stomach felt like she had just wiped out on a giant wave. Oliver came out of his tent and walked over to her. He was as gorgeous as as ever. It had been nearly all summer since she had seen him. Now he was taller and more muscular. He was wearing a baggy pair of jeans and a surf shirt and sweatshirt she had gotten him last summer when he had come to visit her in Florida.  
  
"Hi,"he said smiling sheepishly at her. "We got here early and I saw your aunt's name on the sign. My dad and I got bored so I thought we'd pitch your tent for you." She melted at the sound of his voice. She loved his accent.  
  
"Thanks."she said looking him over once more.  
  
Oliver stared at her not knowing what to say. He had broken up with her at the end of last term, right after he left Hogwarts. He didn't want to but there was no other way. He was going to be heading out into the world, training non-stop all summer and Marissa would be in school September through June. They would never see each and you can't base a relationship on writing letters all the time which is what they had been doing all summer.Even though he hadn't seen her all summer she was still beautiful. Light brown hair, big blue eyes, and a dark tan from being out on the beach so much. She also had a figure to die for and remembered the time they had spent out on the beach last summer when she was wearing her little blue bikini. But it wasn't just her body that he missed. Most of all he missed her...and everything about her. At that moment he felt like grabbing her by the shoulders and telling her everything he felt.  
  
"So...I see you still have the clothes I got you,"she said admiring his attire and breaking the awkward silence.  
  
"O yea,"he said snapping back in reality and lookg down at his shirt. "I thought it would be perfect for the occasion. Muggle attire only. We're about to light a fire and get started on dinner. Would you like to join us?"He motioned to a blanket near his feet.  
  
"Sure,"she said as they sat down next to each other. There was another awkward silence.  
  
"So how's everything coming along on the Quidditch front?"she asked.  
  
"Oh I almost forgot to tell you! I got a letter from Puddlemere last week! I meant to tell you earlier but I wanted to let you know in person. I signed with them and they want me to start playing right away!"  
  
"Oliver that's great!"she leaned forward to hug him. As he held her tight there for a few moments, she remembered how good it felt to be safely locked in his arms. They then let go quickly and stared into the fire.  
  
Awkward silence.  
  
"So how's everything going with you?" asked Oliver.  
  
"Good. I told you about Surf America. My volleyball team was undefeated and I played club this year. Yup, everything's going great."  
  
Another awkward silence.  
  
"Alright guys time to eat!" Mrs. Wood came out followed by Mr. Wood holding trays of food.  
  
"Marissa, why don't you invite your aunt and Gavin to come and join us." Marissa nodded and headed for her tent.  
  
When she climbed inside she found her aunt and brother sitting on a couch playing cards. She blinked for moment surprised at what she saw.  
  
"Cool isn't it?" said Gavin. "I'm gonna tell dad to get me one of these. Then I could live in the backyard."  
  
"Mrs. Wood wants to know if you would like to join us for dinner?"  
  
"That's alright dear, we already ate while you two were catching up,"said he aunt slapping a card down on the table. "Go on ahead and have a good time. We'll fetch you when it's time to leave." Marissa left the tent and took her place on the blanket.  
  
"They're going to stay in until it's time to leave. They already ate."  
  
"More chicken for me then,"said Mr. Wood grabbing another drumstick. They sat there talking and eating for a while until Mr. and Mrs. Wood went back inside to straighten things up.  
  
"Careful Ron! Your getting water all over my shoes!"said Hermione as they walked along the trail with their buckets of water.  
  
"Look! It's Oliver Wood! And Marissa!"yelled Ginny.  
  
Harry came to a hault, sloshing water down his front.They looked in the direction Ginny was pointing and saw Marissa and Oliver sitting shoulder to shoulder on a blanket in fron of a tent. Oliver had earphones on and was bobbing his head to the music.  
  
"Hi Marissa!"yelled Ron loudly. He winked at Harry who gave him a dirty look.  
  
Marissa looked up."Hey guys!"She smiled at them and waved. Just then Oliver looked up and ripped the headphones off. He rushed over to Harry and dragged him over to his tent, Ron, Ginny and Hermione following close behind.  
  
"Harry you MUST meet my parents. Did I tell you I signed with Puddlemere? How is your summer going? Right this way then...."Oliver dragged Harry into his tent and disappeared.  
  
While Harry and Oliver were inside, Marissa showed Ron and Ginny her CD player. Fifteen minutes later the two boys emerged from the tent. They walked over to the group who was now sitting in a circle on the blanket.  
  
"Well your back. We better get going now. Your father will be expecting this water, Ron."said Hermione getting up and brushing herself off.  
  
"Yes. We best be going now. Unless you want to stay, Harry?"Ron gave him a sinister grin. Oliver, who stood behind Harry quickly shook his head.  
  
"Yea Harry. You guys can come and chill with us if you want."said Marissa in a friendly voice. She grinned at him, and once again he felt his knees turn to mush.  
  
"No, that's alright. I don't want to interrupt you two. See you after the game. I'll race you three back to the tent." He quickly grabbed his bucket and raced off towards the tent.  
  
"Honestly,"said Ron as he and the girls started off after Harry."You'd think if he had a crush on that girl, he'd want to stay and chat. But nooooooo."  
  
"Well that was interesting,"said Marissa.  
  
"O come on,"said Oliver exasperated."Don't tell me your still clueless?Out of every girl in the world, I thought you'd be the first to pick up on things like this."  
  
"Oliver, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious? Harry has a crush on you."  
  
Marissa let out a small laugh."Harry. Has a crush on me? Please. We're just friends. He'd probably like Hermione or some other fourth year."  
  
Oliver looked at her like she was crazy. "Come on Marissa. Hermione is a toad compared to you. I could just see the way his face lit up last year whenever you passed him in the halls. You're the prettiest, sweetest, most popular girl in Hogwarts and possibly all of London. Why wouldn't he like you?"  
  
Marissa blinked twice and began to feel her ears heat up. Was this the way he thought of her? Did he still love her or was he just being nice?  
  
Oliver stared at her for a moment, realizing he had embarrased her.'She was so cute when she blushed' he thought to himself. They sat there for a moment, staring at each other. He wanted to kiss her, full out on the lips. He began to lean forward but it was only a second after that he was interrupted.  
  
"MARISSA! LET'S GO! THE GAME'S GONNA START! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Gavin flew out of the tent like a Cougar on speed. He rushed over to her and quickly start throwing her things in her bag.  
  
"Go away freak! You're such a loser you know that?"she grabbed her bag from his clutches and pushed him into a tent.  
  
"Sorry about that."  
  
Oliver smiled weakly. 'She hadn't even noticed' he thought to himself.  
  
"Come on! Cheer up! It's Quidditch! I'll see you after the game! Go Irish!"She waved her mini flag in his face and he couldn't help but laugh. He watched as she rushed to catch up with her family. For a moment he sulked there, feeling alone and forgotten but then he remebered...Quidditch... 


	7. The Malfoys

Marissa felt somewhat relieved after she left the camp. The energy that was building in the crowd was enough to make her forget her worries with Oliver.  
  
"Lovely day for Quidditch,"said Flo trodding along the path. "It shouldn't be long now....O look there's the entrance!"She stopped in her tracks."Curses..."  
  
The two kids looked up at their aunt.  
  
"What wrong?"asked Gavin.  
  
"It's Lucious Malfoy."  
  
Marissa cringed at the name. She looked over at the entrance to the stadium and sure enough there was Lucious, a hideous looking woman who appeared to be his wife, and their evil little son Draco. Now Marissa knew that Draco had wanted her for his own ever since last year. He always seemed to just pop up behind her when she was alone and tried to convice her that she shouldn't be hanging around Harry and his "Muggle-loving friends" the Weasley's. O how she wanted to permanently cross his eyes or turn him into a dung beetle. But, she controlled herself. She didn't want to take any chances harming percious little Draco for fear that his father would come after her. There was something not right about that family, she could sense it. They always sucked up to her family since her father was the Ministry of Magic's Ambassador to the Americas. He was their strongest tie between the two worlds and got a hefty salary because of it. Then Draco would go right around and tell her exactly what he thought of her living like and befriending Muggles. She couldn't stand the sight of his idiotic face but there was only one way into the stadium...  
  
"Alright now kids,"said Aunt Flo adjusting her spectacles. "We're going to go over there, put on our pre-game smiles and act civil, you understand me? I don't want any funny business. Lord knows I'd like to give that Lucious a peice of my mind but this is neither the time nor the place. Come along now." The three of them, trying to look as pleasant as possible, walked over to the Malfoys who appeared to be waiting for them.  
  
"Hello Lucious, Narcissa. Lovely day, isn't it?" said Aunt Flo in a cheesy, fake sort of voice.  
  
"Why hello Flora! How lovely to see you once again! Yes. Nice weather for the match. If you want to take a catnap! A little rain and lightning wouldn't hurt! 'Makes things more interesting if you ask me. Keeps the players on their toes,"said Lucious with a devilish look on his face.  
  
"Yes...on their toes...of course...well we better get a move on if we're going to make it up there in time..."the three adults headed up the stairs.  
  
"Well if it isn't Marissa Thatcher and her trusty little sidekick brother Gavin."Draco was leaning against the wall smiling at Marissa. He walked over and attempted to kiss her hand but she jerked it away.  
  
"O what's the matter love? I don't bite."  
  
Gavin glared at him.  
  
"I take it you have box seats also? Great. Then we could sit next to each other, possibly sneek off when the game starts to get boring..."  
  
"Shut it Malfoy."Gavin shot him an icy stare and clenched his fists.  
  
"O, the little brother trying to protect his older sister. How cute. I think the girl can speak for herself."  
  
Marissa's anger had skyrocketed. Who does this little twerp think he is?  
  
"Well we must be going. Ladies first,"he extended his arm letting her go before him. Marissa grabbed Gavin and hurried up the stairs. She practically ran all the way up the endless flights upstairs until she got to the box. They arrived at the box, tension in the air.  
  
Lucious and Mr. Weasley seemed to be having a stare down, trying to see who could burn out who's pupils fastest. As she watched this, she felt an arm creep it's way around her waist. She dug her heel into Draco's toes and he let out a small yelp of pain.  
  
"Ah yes...there's young Draco hiding behind his father. You kids know Draco right?" Cornelious Fudge, the Minister of Magic, turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They all nodded reluctantly. Things became calm again and Marissa and Gavin edge their way over to the Weasley's. Gavin took a seat next to Hermione and Marissa sat in between Harry and Fred.  
  
"Marissa! Over here! You can sit next to Harry!"Ron said loudly so Draco could hear.  
  
"Thanks for saving me a seat guys. I would have died if I had to sit next to Drano Maltboy. Did you know he tried to kiss my hand out there? I could have washed for a zillion year but I'd never be clean."  
  
Harry looked at Draco angrily and felt his hand grasp his wand.'Control yourself Harry, control yourself.'  
  
"He tried to what?! Little scum! Where's he at?"Fred stood abruptly but was pulled down by Marissa and George.  
  
"Fred! Be quiet! Or they'll kick your red-headed behind out of here before the game even starts!"hissed Marissa. Fred calmed down and introduced her to Bill and Charlie his older brothers.  
  
Harry felt quite nervous to be sitting next to Marissa the entire game. He could already feel his palms sweating.  
  
"Excited Harry?"said Marissa noticing his diposition.  
  
Harry's stomach lurched forward as looked at her.  
  
"Just a little."  
  
She let out a small laugh."Don't worry. Irish is gonna win. I can feel it. Besides you'll be safe right here in your seat. "  
  
Harry gave her a sheepish smile.  
  
"I bet you'll be out there one day,"said Marissa looking out onto the field.  
  
"O I don't know about that. Those players are really good,"said Harry.  
  
"Harry! You're the youngest player in a century! Not to mention a Seeker. You're great on the field."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Harry could feel his cheeks and ears turn a darker shade of pink. He smiled at her once again and turned towards Ron who was doubled over with laughter.  
  
"What is so funny?"Harry demanded.  
  
"It's just that...you get this look on your face ever time she talks to you! It's hilarious!"Ron was nearly on his knees, grabbing his sides as they trembled with laughter. Harry slouched into his seat waiting for the game to begin... 


	8. Warning

The match was surely one not to be forgotten. Just as Fred and George had predicted, Krum caught the snitch but the Irish had won the game. The two teams paraded into the box, Bulgarians slouched over and Irish with heads held high. Marissa watched as the players passed her, occasionly catching one of their eyes. After the box had been emptied of the two teams, the rest of the occupants also began to make their way back to the camps. Fred and George Weasley made their way towards Marissa, their money bags weighing them down.  
  
"What the heck?"said Marissa watching them waddle over to her.  
  
"We made a bet with Bagman. We won,"said George proudly.  
  
"Really...,"said Marissa arching an eyebrow."And what exactly do you plan to do with all that money?"  
  
"Why put it towards our joke shop of course. We'll need money to make more products and we're going to want a nice building to set up shop,"said Fred leading her down the stairs."Just don't tell our Mum we were gambling."  
  
"My lips are sealed." They made their way down the numerous flights of stairs and then parted at the base to head back to the tents.  
  
Crowds of people were flowing out of the stadium loudly celebrating the victory. As she passed through the camp, there were sounds of glasses clanging together. People were dancing and shouting all around. The Bulgarian supporters however, quietly retreated to their tents to avoid the noise. It was a while before they made it back to their tent, but when they did, Oliver and his family were among the many celebrating.  
  
"They won Marissa they won!!!!!" He shouted at the top of his lungs as a few of his friends started to crowd around him.  
  
Marissa laughed and was quickly whisked into a circle of dancing when some of her friends came to visit her at the tent. They dance for hours and when her feet felt like they had had enough, Marissa sat down away from the crowd and pulled off her shoes.  
  
"Feet starting to ache a bit?" Oliver came and sat down next to her, also pulling off his shoes.  
  
"Just a little,"she said with a yawn.  
  
"You want to go for a walk?" Marissa had been staring into fire, her eyelids ready to give when they shot open and she sat straight up.  
  
"What's wrong?" said Oliver taking her arm.  
  
"Nothing...I just...I just felt...strange," she rubbed her eyes and looked back into the fire. It felt like something had taken over her body when Oliver asked to go for a walk. It felt almost like a warning, that they shouldn't be going anywhere.It didn't hurt and she didn't feel sick. Just like something had brought her upright and more aware of her surroundings. She looked over at Oliver and decided not to tell him this.  
  
"I bet your just tired,"he said pulling her closer to him. "Just layback and sleep for a little while. I'll wake you when your aunt and brother get back." Without any protest, she rested her head on his shoulder and buried her face in his neck. He wrapped his sweater around her and he too was soon fast asleep holding Marissa in his arms...  
  
Hours later Marissa had fallen into a deep sleep. Clouds began to swirl in her mind. She heard people, faint voices off in the distance. Their voices quickly became louder. They were shouting and running. Soon she heard young children screaming and crying. The voices were getting louder, closer. She still couldn't see anyone just gray clouds of mist swirling around her. Closer and closer they crept. Louder and louder until...  
  
"Marissa! Get up! Now!" once again her eyes snapped open. Oliver was shaking her furiously, her shoes in her lap.  
  
"Put them on. Now! We have to get out of here." His voice was full of force as if he were directing his team in a Quidditch match. She quickly slipped on her sneakers and hoisted herself to her feet. Oliver grabbed her hand and they began to run.  
  
"What's going on?" she yelled. The scene was utter chaos. People were screaming and running towards the woods. Just like in her dream. She could see ministry workers flying past her in the opposite direction. She turned to look back but she was suddenly jerked forward.  
  
"No time to explain! We need to get into the woods! NOW!" She turned to look back once again. There was a huge assembly of witches and wizards moving through the camp, all illuminated by an eerie green light . But, she could not recognize any of them. They were all hooded and masked, wands pointed towards the sky. She looked up and saw for bodies, Muggles, suspended in the air, being controlled by the hooded figures like puppets.  
  
"Here. I need to stop here,"Oliver came to a hault and leaned on a tree trying to catch his breath. Marissa looked back at the camp through the branches.  
  
"That's horrible,"she said as the death eaters toyed and played with their captives.  
  
"Tell me about it. Just like them, to start something like that here. Why if I could get my hands on one of them I'd..."His voice trailed off. There was a look of revenge into his eyes.  
  
"Oliver, calm down. There's nothing you can do right now. The ministry's taking care of it."Then Marissa thought of her aunt.  
  
"O God. My aunt. And Gavin. Oliver did you see them? Before I woke up, did you see them run into the forest?"There was panic brewing in her voice. She looked at the dark figures rushing past her trying to make out Flo or her brother.  
  
"I'm sure they're fine. We'll find them as soon as this whole thing is over. It looks like they're moving closer. We better keep moving."He took her hand and they followed the trail.  
  
"Let's stop here,"said Marissa after about ten more minutes. She wrapped Oliver's sweatshirt tightly around her as he played with a twig. Then, out of nowhere, there were screams from a clearing not to far from them.  
  
"Holy crap,"Marissa looked up to see a ghastly green light shooting into the sky. Oliver quickly siezed her arm and pulled her behind large tree.  
  
She threw her arms around his neck and tucked her head underneath his chin. She had never been so scared in her life. Her eyes were slammed shut and she could hear people running and yelling all around them. Then, as quickly as it came, everything stopped. The area seemed to quiet down.  
  
Marissa opened one eye and felt Oliver's body relax.  
  
"Is it over?"she asked quietly. 


	9. Tension

"Getting a little comfy over there?" Oliver turned to see Draco Malfoy leaning against a tree a few feet away from them. Marissa unlocked her arms from Oliver's neck and crossed them over her chest.  
  
"I should have known you'd use an oppurtunity like this to dust off one of your old trophies. Miss being captain, Wood?" Oliver lurched forward but Marissa held him back.  
  
"Listen Malfoy. Shouldn't you go find your parents before the ministry does? Those robes looked super heavy." She shot him an icy glare and set off with Oliver back to the camp.  
  
"Do really think they were there? The Malfoys?"questioned Oliver as they walked along the path through the forest.  
  
"I almost have no doubt in my mind. They're just so evil I would be really surprised if they weren't." They continued to walk along the path until they reached the edge of the woods. The whole camp was in dissaray. Belongings were strewn all over, lost children were searching for their families, and ministry workers were scrambling everywhere to attempt to restore order.  
  
They were silent until they reached their tents where their families were both waiting.  
  
"Oliver! I was so worried!"his mother ran over and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Marissa! Thank heavens you're alright!"Her aunt rushed over to her and began planting kisses on her forehead.  
  
"Aunt Flo I'm fine,"she said pulling away.  
  
"Sorry dear I was just worried sick. Your brother is safe in the tent. Thank goodness he was with Seamus and Dean or I would have had a stroke right here in the middle of the camp. Well hurry and gather your things. We're getting out of here early tomorrow so you'd best get some rest."She returned to the tent in a huff.  
  
Marissa walked back over to Oliver who was cleaning the area around the opening of his tent.  
  
"Here's your sweatshirt. Thanks for letting me wear it,"she pulled the sweatshirt off and returned it to him.  
  
"Marissa, about what Malfoy said back there..."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Draco is full of crap.I know you weren't trying to...dust me off or anything." He gave her a weak smile.  
  
"Listen. Marissa, I hope we can still stay friends. Tonight has made me realize how much I missed spending time with you. So what do you say? Friends?"He offered his hand to her.  
  
She smiled."Friends." She shook his hand and then hugged him goodbye.  
  
"Oh and Oliver?" He turned around.  
  
"Thanks." He nodded and smiled and then entered his tent. Marissa gathered up her things and then entered her own tent. She couldn't sleep that night. In fact she was awake until her aunt came to their bunks to wake her and Gavin. There was just too much to think about. Oliver, the Death Eaters, not to mention those strange feelings she had before the madness started.  
  
The next few days were spent quietly. The ministry was still trying to get to the bottom of the whole thing. Marissa however, used her time to draw and use her laptop and CD player since those items were strictly forbidden at Hogwarts. In fact just about any type of Muggle object was forbidden. Although she did manage to sneak in a few things like her CD player and art supplies.  
  
Finally, the day to leave for school had arrived. Aunt Flo drove them to the station and bid them farewell as they boarded the platform.  
  
"Now you two be good and study hard,"she said kissing them each on the forehead. "And if either of you run into any trouble, owl me straight away. O this year is going to be so fun."  
  
"Why is this year gonna be different than any other year? I bet we'll still have tons of homework,"said Gavin.  
  
"O trust me. This year will be quite interesting, I can garauntee that."She winked at them both and sent them off to the platform. After baording the train Gavin went off to find his friends and Marissa set out to look for Fred and George.  
  
"Marissa! Marissa!" Marissa turned around to see Fred running towards her, his red hair flying all over the place.  
  
"I've been looking all over for you! George and I got an empty compartment so it'll just be the three of us. Let me take that for you." He took Marissa's bag from her and they walked down the corridor together. Soon they stopped in front of a compartment and Fred knocked on the door.  
  
The door flew open and George Weasley was standing there, spitting image of his brother, only a bit shorter.  
  
"Hey Marissa! Good to see you again."  
  
"Hey George. Here are the pictures I wanted to show you guys,"she said removing a small album from her bag which Fred had put on the seat. Just as she had handed it to them she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.  
  
"Cedric! Hey guys you know Cedric Diggroy." Marissa put her arm around Cedric's shoulders and pulled him into the compartment.  
  
"We were just about to look at some of my pics from this summer. Wanna join us?" There was tension in the air as the three boys eyed each other suspiciously. Fred and George were still bothered by the fact that Cedric and the HufflePuff team had beaten them last year in a Quidditch match. Plus, Cedric knew that Fred also had an eye out for Marissa and the fact that she was also good friends with the twins wasn't helping either.  
  
"Umm...actually I promised some friends I'd meet them,"he said uneasily.  
  
"O, ok...tell the gang I say hi."She gave him a hug and he left the compartment shutting the door behind him.  
  
"What was that about?"she said sitting down across from the two.  
  
"What? We didn't say anything."said George.  
  
"No duh you didn't say anything. You guys looked like you were to busy trying to burn holes in his forehead with your eyes to even say hi."  
  
"O and as if he wasn't,"said Fred.  
  
"You two still aren't mad about that stupid game last year are you?"  
  
Fred and George just looked at each other.  
  
"O hell-O! You won the whole freakin cup at the end of the season! What more do you want?"  
  
"Can we get off the subject please?"asked Fred firmly.  
  
"Fine fine fine. Where's that old witch with the trolley. I'm starved." They continued to look at pictures of Marissa at her home in Florida until the train reached Hogwarts. By now, what had started out as a little drizzle turned into a raging storm. The rain was coming down hard as Fred, George, and Marissa ran off towards the horseless carriges awaiting them at the station. The climbed in and rode all the way to Hogwarts. When the carriage stopped they raced up the stairs and through to oak doors to the entrance hall.  
  
"Fred! Look at Ron!" The three turned just in time to see Ron get hit with a red water balloon by Peeves, the resident Poltergeist.  
  
"Poor thing,"said Marissa stifling a laugh, while Fred and George howled with laughter. After the two regained their compsure, they headed into the Great Hall. They passed the Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and HufflePuff tables, a crowd of people occasionally waving at Marissa.  
  
"Well isn't someone Miss Popularity,"said Fred.  
  
"Shut up,"said Marissa smacking him in the arm. Then from across the room, she caught the eye of Draco Malfoy sitting between his partners in crime, Crabbe and Goyle. She quickly looked away.  
  
"Let's go,"she said linking arms with Fred and George and hurrying towards the Griffyndor table. When they reached the table, they saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione already seated.  
  
"Hey guys!"she said cheerfully giving them each a hug and then taking her seat between Fred and Ron.  
  
"She's really big on hugs isn't she?"said Hermione quietly to Ron and Harry.  
  
"Well I don't mind it one bit,"said Ron smugly."And we know Harry definitely doesn't have a problem with her fancying to give him a hug every time she's see him, do you Harry?" Harry's ears turned pink as he punched Ron in the arm.  
  
"Ow!"yelled Ron rubbing his arm."Well it's true you know!" A few moments later, the doors to the Great Hall flew open and Professor McGonagall appeared leading in a long line of first years who were drenched from head to toe.  
  
"Ooohh. It's time for the sorting!"said Hermione excitedly as she turned towards the front of the hall.  
  
"Get ready for a long nap,"said George making a quiet snoring noise. Marissa shook her head while she listened for the first new student to be sorted. 


End file.
